Love and War
by Candy Rose
Summary: He was cold. His body seemed like it couldn’t hurt anymore and she was feared dead, how did his life turn out like this? He the Flame Alchemist, the famous soldier who endured the Ishvallin Rebellion. Was he going to die here on the battle field?


Love and War

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist I just own Melanie Hughes the ShockWave Alchemist and another Alchemist which I'll save for later…

Warnings: bad language, some sexual content, and war scenes.

Pairings: OC/Roy Ed/OC Al/Winery

Authors Notes: Sorry about that people. I fixed my small problem…

_He was cold. His body seemed like it couldn't hurt anymore and she was feared dead, how did his life turn out like this? He the Flame Alchemist, the famous soldier who endured the Ishvallin Rebellion. Was he going to die here on the battle field? Just before he lost conciseness he saw a familiar face, then he was lost in the sea of darkness….._

_**Three years and four months earlier….**_

Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork when his phone wrung. He retch over his documents and picked up the receiver.

"Colonel Mustang," He answered.

"Um, hello Colonel, you don't know me but I'm Maes sister, I know about you because Aniki1 talked about you all the time, I was wondering if you had seen him, he didn't come and visit me at East Headquarters like he said he would." Roy was quiet for a while as he fought back tears.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Miss Hughes, but you brother died last week." Silence. He could hear the phone drop.

"Miss Hughes?"

"Sorry about that colonel," He heard her suck in her breath, "Colonel, please call me Melanie," He heard her curse then say 'why didn't they tell me?'

"I'm sorry Colonel I didn't know, um, I'm transferring to Central in a few days and I was going to tell him, well good-bye Colonel." Then the phone went dead.

_A few weeks later…_

Roy was sitting at his desk pretending to listen to The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. Edward was going on and on about how Roy should have known there were pitfall traps that he and his brother The Armored Alchemist Alphonse Elric almost fell into. All the while Alphonse stood as still as steel. There was a light knock on the door and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked in with papers under her arms.

"Sir, there is someone here to see you; I told her that you were in a meeting with Fullmetal, so she is waiting outside." Riza said as she dropped the paperwork on Roy's desk.

"She?" Roy asked. He hoped it wasn't Miranda, their date didn't go to well and he wasn't happy with her stalking him at the moment.

"She didn't say who she was, but she's a State Alchemist." Riza said as she walked out the door.

"Fullmetal, are you done shouting at me now?" Roy asked him and Edward gritted his teeth.

"Colonel Bastard." He growled through gritted teeth. "Come on Al." He growled as he stormed out of Roy's office Al right behind him. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roy said as he tried to look like he was busy.

"Hello Colonel, It's nice to finally meet you," It was Melanie Hughes. Roy stood up then she walked over to his desk and they shook hands.

_Roy Mustang sure does live up to his second name, the Flame Alchemist, He's hot! _Melanie thought to herself.

"Yes it's nice to meet you too; you sure do look a lot like your brother." Roy told her. She had long black hair and hazel green eyes. She was wearing rectangular glasses just like her brother did. She blushed at his comment. Then her face went serious.

"I've come to ask you a favor." She said as she looked him straight in the eye.

"I want to lead the Investigations Department." She told him. Roy's eyes narrowed then he smirked.

"Well, that's a big request, I'm sure we can work something out." Roy had a look on his face that Melanie didn't like.

"And what would that be sir?" She asked him. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"I'm not sleeping with you Colonel. Oh yes I know about your 'conquests'. Aniki told me, or more like warned me." Melanie told him. Roy chuckled.

"He did, did he? No, not that. But while were on this topic I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." Colonel asked her and she turned beet red.

"Didn't we just discuss this?" Roy laughed.

"Fine then, I'll have you put under my jurisdiction." He told her. She saluted him and walked out the door.

_Three years later…_

Melanie was sitting at her desk looking through some reports when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said not even looking up from her paperwork.

"Colonel, Mustang said you wanted to ask me something." It was Edward, he was tall now, about 5' 11''. His hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail and he was wearing his usual black leather pants and black over shirt. She stood up and took off her military overcoat and slung it on the chair behind her. What Edward saw next was a shock to him. Her left arm was gone, in its place was a pretty banged up Automail arm.

"I need to know who does your Automail, Edward." She said as she flexed her arm out and inhaled deeply at the pain.

"Your arm, It's Automail!" Edward exclaimed. Melanie clenched her teeth together.

"I don't want the whole world to know I have Automail, Major, I just need the name of your Automail engineer." Melanie scolded him and Edward shut up.

"Winery Rockbell, what happened to your arm?" Edward asked her.

"Where exactly is she?" Melanie asked avoiding his question.

"Rezenbol, you didn't answer my question." Edward answered her.

"Fine, I got into a fight." Melanie told him as she looked out the window.

"With who?" Edward asked her, he was now worried but didn't want to show it.

"I don't know some punks came up and asked if I was the ShockWave Alchemist, when I said yes they pulled out some chains and bars and tried to beat me to death." Melanie looked Edward in the eyes.

"Don't tell Roy ok?" She asked him. He shifted his stance and grinned.

"Like the Colonel do ya?" Edward asked and Melanie turned three shades of red.

"Just don't tell him, you're dismissed." Edward was all smiles when he walked out of Melanie's office, which made her worry. She picked up the phone and called the train station.

"Yes, Fullmetal, I'm well aware that Melanie likes me, would you please get out of my chair." Roy told Edward. Edward scowled and got out of Colonel Mustang's chair.

"You know, I've heard some pretty fantastic rumors about you Mustang." Edward smirked as he glared the Colonel in the eye.

"About you still being a virgin and all, what if I told Melanie that you didn't sleep with all those women? I wonder if she would want to 'pop your cheery'." Roy glared at Edward with a look that would kill a thousand men.

"I don't know were you heard that rumor, Fullmetal, but I assure you I am not a virgin." Roy growled at Edward. Edward just smiled that all knowing smile, he had finally caught Roy up right were he wanted him.

"If you give me some leave time, I won't tell anyone." Edward said deviously.

"Why, so you can go have sex with that friend of yours, what's her name again, Jessica Snow?" Edward blushed. He had earned himself that one.

"You may take leave, but only for a week." Roy told him as he started to work on the files he just brought in with him.

"Colonel Bastard," He was about to leave when he stopped.

"Did you know that Melanie has been attacked by a couple of guys?" Edward asked him. He knew he'd promised he wouldn't tell Roy, but he was worried about Melanie's safety.

"What?" That had the Colonel's attention.

"And do you know why she is so shy around you?" Edward asked. Roy looked him straight in the eyes.

"She has Automail, Mustang, I just found out not to long ago," Roy's face went from worried to shock.

"Hold on, who's been attacking her?" Roy asked and Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be heading out to Rezembol to keep an eye out on Melanie, and get a replacement for my Automail; I grew another two inches colonel that puts me on even grounds with you…" Edward laughed then walked out the door.

The train ride was horrible, Melanie couldn't remember the last time her back ached so much. She grabbed her satchel and was about step off when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Edward and Alphonse.

"I thought you had to work," Melanie said as she stepped off onto the platform.

"I have to get my Automail fixed I think I grew a few inches and the difference is killing my back." Edward told her.

"That's good news; I thought I would end up calling you and asking for directions, and it's also bad news, I can't call you a pipsqueak if your four inches taller than me." Melanie laughed and scratched the back of her neck.

"Hey, don't call me a pipsqueak!" Edward growled and Melanie laughed.

She was about 5' 6" but Alphonse was about 6' and made Edward a little jealous now and then. She wasn't wearing her military uniform, but a short black skirt and black t-shirt over which she wore a black coat. She was also wearing black tennis shoes and her white gloves. One of them had her array on it just in case. Edward led the way to the Rockbells. She kept looking around at the scenery.

"Rezembol is a quiet little town isn't it?" Melanie asked Edward.

"Yeah, it is." Edward came up on a small house on a hill. From the gate Melanie could see a sign that said 'Rockbell Automail'. Just as Edward stepped in the gate a wrench came flying out of nowhere and struck him in the head.

"Winery! What was that for?" Edward growled as he picked himself up and rubbed his head.

"That's for breaking you Automail again!" Winery shouted from the front door.

"I didn't break it I came for adjustments; I grew a couple of inches ya know!" Edward shouted back.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse, It's nice to see you again." It was Pinoko.

"Hey old woman." Edward greeted her still rubbing his head.

"Who's this young lady you brought with you Edward?" Pinoko asked.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Colonel Melanie Hughes, I heard that the Rockbells were the best Automail Engineers around so I came to see if you cold fix my problem." She took off her overcoat and left glove. Pinoko looked at it for a while, and then sighed.

"What kind of trouble have you been getting into Miss Hughes?" She asked her.

"Will you fix it?" Melanie asked avoiding her question.

"Yes, follow me, Winery get to work on Ed's Automail." The three Alchemists walked in after Winery and Pinoko.

Seeing Melanie without an arm sent chills up Edward's spine. She looked at him then at the ground.

"It was an automobile accident, I was thrown through the windshield and my arm got caught on the glass. I was 18." She told him. Edward winced at the thought of it. Melanie retch into her satchel and brought out a book. It was The Six Elements. She began to read and it seemed like she tuned everything out. She occasionally set the book down to flip the page.

"Ok, Miss Hughes, you arm is ready." Pinoko announced and Melanie moaned. She sat the book down and walked over to the operating table. Pinoko and Winery started to connect everything. Edward winced when they were ready to reconnect everything.

"Ready?" Pinoko asked and Melanie nodded her head. They shoved it in and she bit back a scream. She could taste blood and knew she had bit her lip a little too hard. Right after she stopped and breathed she fainted. The moved her onto the couch and Edward watched her sleeping form.

"Ed, your arm and leg will be ready in a few hours why don't you go do something?" Winery asked him. He nodded and he and Al went to visit their mother's grave.

When Melanie woke up everything was dark. She looked around to find anything but the only light she saw was coming from upstairs. She sat up and winced. When she stood up she held her left arm and walked up the stairs. She saw that the door of a bedroom and Edward and Alphonse were talking.

"Hey, you're awake." Alphonse announced.

"Yeah, will you be ready to leave tomorrow or do you want to stay a few more days?" Melanie asked.

"We'll be fine Colonel, go ahead and go back to Mustang." Edward told her and she blushed madly.

"Don't be afraid, the Colonel is not the kind of person who looks down on people for any reason, if you like him you should tell him." Edward advised her.

"I don't know if he likes me though, it would just be in vain if I told him." Melanie said as she rubbed her shoulder where the Automail connected.

"You need to just jump in, sink or swim; he'll know how you feel." Alphonse told her.

"I can see why Aniki favored you two, thanks. I'll be leaving in the morning so I'll see you back at Central." Melanie said as she started to walk back down the stairs.

"There's a spare room next to this one, you can sleep in there if you want to." Edward told her.

"Thanks." She went into the room and pulled down the blankets. She lie down and fell into a deep sleep.

Melanie opened her eyes only to shut them quickly again. The morning light was shinning into the bedroom window. She sat up and flexed her arm. It felt a lot better than it did last night. She went to her satchel and pulled out her military uniform and changed. When she came downstairs she saw Pinoko Winery Ed and Al eating breakfast.

"Thank you Miss Rockbell, here is the money for the automail repair." Melanie said as she pulled out a wad of money and handed it to her.

"No problem, but if you can help it stay out of trouble, young ladies shouldn't be getting into fights." Pinoko told her.

"Yes ma'am." Melanie said as she bowed. "Well, I'll be off; I have to get back to Central." Melanie told them.

"Why don't you have something to eat?" Pinoko offered.

"That's alright, I have some paper work that I was supposed to turn in yesterday to do, thank you anyway." She said as she started to walk out and stopped at the door.

"You were right Edward, my arm feels like new." Melanie said as she flexed her arm then walked out the door.

The ride back was just as tough as the ride there. She sighed as she got off the train. What she didn't expect was that Colonel Mustang was waiting for her. She blushed lightly.

"C-Colonel, nice to see you." She stuttered. Roy smiled and brought his hand from behind his back to revile a white rose.

"T-thank you sir," She said as she accepted the rose.

"How did you know that white roses were my favorite?" She asked. Roy smirked.

"I just know these things." Roy smiled. Melanie could suppress a giggle as she smelled the rose.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" Roy asked her. She smiled.

"It doesn't bother you that I have Automail?" Melanie asked.

"No, it doesn't, I'm pretty much used to seeing it, with Edward threatening me with it all the time." Roy joked. Melanie snickered and blushed at the comment.

"Then yes, I would like to get something to eat, but how did you know what time I would be coming back?" Melanie asked, and then smiled.

"Never mind, are you sure you shouldn't be doing my job?" Melanie joked. Roy smiled as they walked out of the train station.

The restaurant that Roy took her to was fancy. Melanie blushed madly when she saw the menu.

"Are you sure I can have anything I want?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Roy told her. After they ordered Roy had them bring a bottle of wine. Melanie tested and tasted the wine.

"This is good, I bet it's expensive." Melanie stated.

"Yes, best in the house, you know you should spend more money on yourself, you make the same amount I do." Roy told her. Melanie turned a shade of red and she looked into the glass of wine.

"I do, I had to replace my Automail six times this month, and I have an entire library at Gracia's, I don't know how she puts up with me," Melanie told him.

"Why?" Roy pretended that he hadn't known, but of course he knew, Ed told him and he wasn't about to snitch on him.

"Oh, nothing, I keep getting it damaged doing all that work," Melanie lied. Roy frowned.

"Melanie, you don't have to lie to me, who's been attacking you?" Roy asked.

"I don't know," Melanie said absentmindedly. Her face was a mixture of confusion and of pain.

"I can have someone look into that if you want me to." Roy offered.

"No, that's ok," The food came and they ate in silence. Once they were finished Roy was the first to break the silence.

"So how old were you when you became a State Alchemist?" Roy asked.

"Twenty, two years after I had my Automail surgery." Melanie told him.

"You?" She asked.

"I was eighteen," Roy told her.

"Aniki was so proud of me; you should have seen all the white roses he sent me." Melanie laughed. She looked Roy in the eyes.

"Who was the first person you kissed?" She asked. Now it was Roy's turn to blush, but he quickly got it under control but not quick enough for Melanie not to catch him.

"Virgin huh?" Melanie stated.

"How'd you know?" Roy asked he was baffled by how much one person could learn in about thirty seconds.

"Let's start with they way you reacted when I asked, you turn beat red then was silent. Secondly, a little birdie told me." Melanie grinned.

"Was that little birdie Edward by any chance?" Roy asked. Melanie giggled.

"No, Roy, Aniki told me, right after he told me that you were a womanizer." Melanie laughed at the shades of red Roy could turn in 3.5 seconds.

"H-he did, did he?" Roy said as he tried to cover his blush.

"Yeah," She leaned in close enough to kiss him if she wanted to. "I won't tell anyone." Melanie told him.

"Well I have paperwork to finish, I'm sorry if I kept you out so late." Melanie said as she got up and kissed Roy on the cheek.

"Are you sure you're not just running away?" Roy asked.

"No, I realize that as drunk as I am, I would down you in thirty seconds if we were alone. Good-night Roy." She said as she left. Roy sat there in amazement.

"Once you get past her shyness, she's a real killer," Roy said to himself. He paid and went home.

It was 2.30am when Roy heard a rough pounding on his door. He got up and slipped a robe on to see who the Hell was at his house at two-thirty in the morning. When he opened it he saw Melanie standing in front of him, beaten and bloody. She held her left arm with her right and was breathing staggered.

"F-five o-of t-them, I-I," She started to cry and fell to her knees.

"Shh, Melanie it's alright now," Roy tried to comfort her.

"No, it's not alright, I killed them Roy, I killed them all!" Melanie shouted through her tears. Roy wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to her feet. Without any words spoken he took her inside and closed the door.

She was looking off into nothing when he returned to look at the extent of the damage. She had a cut over her eye and on the right side of her cheek. He took her military coat off and saw that her shirt had been torn to shreds. Her white bra was stained with blood from the cut on her torso. He just then noticed that the buttons on her pants were torn off.

"Melanie, tell me what happened." He asked as he dressed the wounds. When she recovered from the pain she looked down at the ground.

"I was on my way back from the office when they jumped me. I fought them off the best I could when one of them hit me in the head with a lead pipe. When I woke up…" She started crying again.

"They tried to rape me Roy," She was crying uncontrollably. Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her chest.

"I used Alchemy to kill them Roy." She cried a little then started laughing. She laid her head on Roy's shoulder and passed out. Roy picked her up and took her into the guest bedroom and sat her down on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead Roy wiped the tears from his eyes and went to his bedroom.

The next morning Roy woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. He dressed and went downstairs to see Melanie cooking. She didn't say anything but pointed to the coffee pot.

"Are you alright Melanie?" Roy asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. She nodded her head and placed two plates of food on the table.

After breakfast she stared at Roy as if she wanted to ask him something.

"Is there something you want to ask me Melanie?" Roy asked. She stood up and walked over to Roy and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first then started to kiss back.

"Yes, I've been thinking, will you be my first?" She asked him. Roy smiled and looked into her eyes. They were back to being the beautiful shade of green they were supposed to be.

"Yes." He answered as he led her to the bedroom. He placed kisses on her neck and down her chest, carefully avoiding the cuts and bruises. Melanie squirmed under his touch. He slowly removed her clothes, starting with the shirt. When she was naked and staring at him with want and need in her eyes, he started to take his clothes off. She sat up and kissed him passionately grabbing the bed with her Automail arm so she wouldn't hurt him. Roy pushed her up on the bed and he made a trail of kisses down her body.

Edward sat on the couch looking off into space when he heard the clink of what sounded like a wrench hitting the floor. He got up off his seat and walked up to see what Winery was doing. What he saw shocked and discussed him. Alphonse was having sex with Winery. Edward slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs and out the door. He was running as fast as he could to the train station. He didn't even notice when he bumped into someone and fell flat on his rear.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she retch out her hand to pull him up. He grabbed it with his right hand and found that her arm was Automail. He looked up at her and she smiled. She was wearing skin tight indigo shorts and matching bikini top, over witch she wore a cerulean over coat that hit the backs of her ankles. Her eyes are what threw him off, they were a deep Sapphire blue and her hair was a sky blue color. She was also wearing white gloves that had the array for making the air chilled then sending cold waves at a foe.

"I believe we've meet before, I'm Jessica Snow, the SheerCold Alchemist," She told him as she pulled him up.

"Sorry about that, I was kinda in a hurry." Edward told her.

"Yeah, I could tell." She smiled big at him then brushed her hand through her long icy blue hair.

"So what you doing here in Rezenbol?" Edward asked her. She blushed a little then ran her hand through her hair again.

"They told me you went home for repairs and I had some time off so I thought I would come and visit you," She told him. He blushed at that. She sat her suitcase down and pulled out a box.

"I know you don't like jewelry, but I thought you would like this because you have this symbol on the back of your coat." She told him and handed him the box. He opened it and sure enough, the insignia for the Philosopher's Stone hung on a silver chain. He blushed again and slid the chain over his neck, admiring the pendent for a while.

"Thanks," was all he could get out before he found himself kissing Jessica. She was warm, too warm, unlike her name and title.

"You know I've wanted to do that for months." She told him.

"Oh really, feelings mutual." He kissed her again.

"If you want to know, I crafted that myself." She told him and he smiled.

"It's beautiful, just like you." Jessica couldn't help but giggle at that as she kissed him.

"You got a place to stay?" Edward asked as they broke for air.

"No, I was planning to stay with you, is that alright?" She asked him and he grinned.

"Yeah, that's alright." He said as they both walked back to Pinoko's house.

"Roy, I have a question for you." Melanie said as she curled her right hand with his.

"And I have an answer." Roy joked. That earned him a light tap on the shoulder.

"Do you, have feelings for me?" She asked.

"Well that's an easy question," Roy said as he looked her in the eye.

"I've had feelings for you since the first time I saw you." He told her as he kissed her on the nose. She wrinkled her nose because she hated it when people touched it.

"What about you, I hear you've been in love for me ever since you laid eyes on me." Melanie giggled.

"Yes, it's true," She said as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"So, do you love me?" She asked. Roy laughed and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yes, I think I do." Roy told her as she fell asleep.

Work was unbelievably strange when they walked in. Hawkeye smiled at Roy then at Melanie and Melanie blushed. In front of Roy's door Melanie stole one last kiss before she went to her office.

"See you soon, Roy." Melanie said in a very seductive tone. Chills went up his spine and he shivered visible.

"Hopefully sooner than later." He replied and went into his office. Just as he sat down in his desk, Hawkeye came in with a stack of papers. When his smile didn't fade, Hawkeye stood and shook her head.

"You're hopeless Colonel." She said as she walked out the door. He picked up the first paper and noticed it was a transfer paper.

"Jessica Snow, SheerCold Alchemist." He read out loud.

"24 years old, specialty with molecular compressing and decompressing." He smiled and thought of the three year crush Edward had on her. He wondered what she was doing now. At that moment, the only thing she was doing was Edward himself. He sighed and signed the paper and looked at the rest. It would get real interesting here now that Jessica was moving here.

Melanie sat at her desk filling out the report for what happened yesterday night. She sighed and placed the report in the out box. She was about to sign another when her phone rang.

"Hughes Investigation's Department." She answered.

"So bitch, you got that damn promotion huh." Melanie giggled.

"Still as vain mouthed as ever Jessica; you know I will never get tired of hearing your voice." She told her as she tapped her pen on her desk.

"Yeah, yeah, Hey guess what, you will not believe who I just ran into." Jessica told her.

"Who, that guy you've been crushing since about three years ago? You know you never told me his name…" Melanie told her.

"His name is Edward Elric, and yes, you won't believe your ears, but he likes me too and wediditinhisbedroomwiththedoorunlocked." Jessica said excitedly.

"Congratulations, you popped the cherry, wait hang on, did you say Edward Elric, as it the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, I did, man is he vocal!" Jessica practically screamed into the phone.

"But not as vocal as you I presume, hey listen, I've been meaning to tell you something too, you know that Alchemist the one I've been telling you about?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, the Colonel Roy Mustang, I know him, why?" Jessica asked.

"I had sex with him yesterday morning." Melanie told her.

"No way! I'm happy for you; I know you've been scared to be involved with anyone because of your arm." That brought back memories…

It was a dark and stormy night. Jessica and Melanie had been partying with friends and Melanie was the only one who could drive, Jessica being plastered and all. The road was slick and the car skidded off the road, throwing both girls through the windshield. Jessica's right arm shredded and unrecoverable and Melanie's left. Had it not been for Maes, they would have died. He had been keeping an eye out on his sister and when he saw the car go over the hill he ran to their assistance.

Melanie cringed at the memory.

"Anyway, I'm transferring to Central within the week, so I'll be under you command. Well got to go, Edward's coming back from visiting his mother's grave, catch you later!" Jessica said as she hung up the phone.

"Visiting his mother's grave?" Melanie said to herself then shrugged it off.

_Three weeks later…_

"What!" Melanie shouted.

"War Colonel Hughes, we are going to war with the Country in the North." It was Furor Thomas. Not just Melanie was there, Roy, Ed, Al, and Jessica, were there as well.

"And that means that Roy, and Melanie will be promoted to Brigadier General." Roy smiled but not for long when he realized that they all would be going to the frontlines.

"Major Edward Elric, Major Alphonse Elric, and Major Snow, you all will be promoted to lieutenant Colonel. You will be expected to be ready and move out to the base in two days, dismissed." The Furor concluded, leaving everyone in shock.

Melanie packed her clothes in silence, and it was unnerving Roy.

"Mel, is everything alright?" He asked her. She stopped what she was doing and looked into his eyes. They were almost grey again.

"Everything… there's no point in lying, we're going to war Roy, what would you expect?" She told him. She retch out for his hands. She pulled his gloves off and pulled out a piece of paper with an array on it. Before Roy could react she activated the array. Violet lightning engulfed the gloves. Melanie's Alchemy was always Violet, like an incomplete Philosopher's Stone. She walked into the bathroom and Roy followed. Turning the tap on she soaked the gloves in the water. Then placing one of the gloves in her hand she snapped. Sparks. Roy realized what she had just done. She had saved him from the rain. Wordlessly he hugged her and she kissed his neck.

"I worry about you when it rains…" She told him. "So about a week ago, I came up with the idea if I made your gloves waterproof, it would take the worry away." She said as she raised his chin up and kissed him. He slid the glove off her hand and slid his hands up her shirt as the kiss deepened.

"We have to leave tomorrow, so let's make tonight last." He told her. She nodded her head and led him to the bedroom.

"What, you leaving?" Winery shouted through the phone.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I have to go," Alphonse told her.

"You just be careful, I love your arms and legs intact almost as I love Automail." She told him.

"Yeah, I know, I love you Winery." Alphonse said as he looked at his brother. Edward was smiling.

"I love you too, see you when you get home, and you better write me or else!" She said as she hung up the phone.

"Hey Ed, have you seen my extra gloves?" Jessica said as she rounded the corner.

"Yeah, there in the bedside stand." He told her and she gave him a quick kiss. Edward looked at his brother. Now Alphonse was smiling.

The next morning the five of them stood in on the platform of the train station. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Melanie was the first to speak.

"Alright guys, let's go." She spoke up and looked at Roy. She walked to the train and stuck her foot up on the steps.

"Come on you guys." Melanie growled. Slowly they walked up behind her and she smiled. They boarded the train. Jessica sat across from Melanie and next to Edward. Roy sat next to Melanie and Alphonse sat in the seat next to Melanie's.

"It's going to be tough out there, so everyone needs to watch their backs." Roy told them.

"Roy, shut up." Roy smiled and they kissed.

"Did I tell you how long Mel and I have been friends?" Jessica asked Roy.

"No, how long." He said as Melanie lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Since I was 17 and she was 18, since the first time we had sex." Roy and Edward choked.

"W-what did you say?" Edward asked his eyes were as big a saucers.

"What, did I forget to tell you that Mel and I are bi?" Jessica asked. Roy was just as shocked to hear this as Edward was.

"Yes, you did." Edward said as he waved his hands in the air. Roy looked at Melanie.

"Well I thought it wasn't important to tell you Roy, I'm sorry." Melanie told him as she sat up.

"That's why it seemed like you knew what you were doing…" Roy said subconsciously.

"Ok, Roy, that's a little too much information." Jessica laughed when Roy turned a dark shade of red. Melanie kissed him to cover it up. Jessica looked over to see that Alphonse was dead asleep. She nudged Edward's arm and smiled at him.

"No, leave my brother alone." Edward told her sternly. Her smile went to an evil grin. Edward paled.

"Hell…" She cut him off with a kiss.

"You're so sexy when you're mad." She said as they broke. Roy and Melanie laughed, and Edward turned bright red. Melanie rested her head on Roy's lap and fell asleep. Not too long after she did Jessica followed her example. Roy and Edward just laid their heads on the window seals and went to sleep.

Melanie woke up to Roy poking her in the side.

"Roy, you know I hate it when you do that, what do you want." Melanie growled at him.

"We're here…" Roy told her.

And now he lie there and he was cold. His body didn't seem like it could hurt anymore and Melanie was feared dead, how did everything turn out like this? Was he going to die here on the battle field? Just before he lost conciseness he saw a familiar face, then he was lost in the sea of darkness.

"Roy wake up, you asshole, I'm not going to drag you back to the base." Roy opened his eyes to see Melanie.

"You're alive!" He shouted as he sat up and grunted.

"Yeah, and your hurt, let's move before they catch up to us." Melanie told him. She started to drag him seeing as how he couldn't stand. About two steps later she heard a snap and a loud cry. She looked up to see an enemy soldier roll around on the ground screaming in agony from the fire that engulfed him.

"Thanks." She said as she continued to drag him. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see the StrongArm Alchemist.

"I'll take it from here General; you go find Edward Jessica and Alphonse." He told her and she stood up.

"If you die, I'll never forgive your sorry ass." Melanie shouted as she ran off. Roy smiled and Armstrong picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He watched Melanie's retreating back as he was carried into the camp.

Melanie found Edward fighting off four guys and she raised her hand. Light in a sphere came out of nowhere in front of her hand surrounded by swirling winds that shot at the men and degenerated two of them. Edward quickly killed the other two.

"Hey, I had them!" Edward growled.

"Like Hell you did, where is your brother, we're pulling out?" Melanie asked.

"Over there." Edward pointed behind himself. The both ran off to help Alphonse. He knocked out three guys and was working on his fourth when Melanie and Edward came to help him.

"We're pulling out, Melanie shouted as she punched the fourth man and they ran off to find Jessica. Just as they were about to find her a shell exploded near them. The three jumped out of the way just in time to miss being blown up.

"You guys alright?" The heard Jessica shout at them.

"Yeah, we're pulling out let's move!" Melanie said as she got up and helped the Elric brothers to their feet. All of them ran off to the base camp.

"Well looks like your going to be ok, General Mustang, you got lucky." The medic told him. Melanie walked in the tent and looked down at Roy.

"Were you just going to lie there and die?" She asked him.

"I thought you were…" Mustang started to say until he was silenced by a slap.

"Jerk, if we both die where does that leave us?" She said then bent down and gave him a long kiss.

"I can go back to the tent now." Roy told her as he sat up.

"Hmm, I've got an idea," She said deviously. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"I like your ideas, please do tell." Roy kidded. Melanie just smiled.

Later on in the tent Jessica and Edward came in to see Roy and Melanie sleeping in each other's arms so they quietly retreated.

The next morning Jessica, Alphonse, and Edward met up with Melanie and Roy.

"Ok, I've come up with a plan, Alphonse follow me for a sec. They walked into Melanie and Roy's tent and a few moments later Alphonse walked out with armor on his arms and legs. Melanie walked out a moment after hold a bunch of red strips of cloth.

"This armor is lighter than what he used to wear but just as strong." She told them. She tied a one of the red strips around Alphonse's left arm. Then tied one around Roy's and Jessica's coming last to Edward.

"What are the red strips for?" Edward asked. Melanie tied the red strip around his arm.

"These are our badges, we are the top five Alchemists, this should intimidate them at least a little," Melanie handed her red strip to Roy who tied it around her left arm like all the rest.

"Well that's corny…" Roy said and received a punch in the arm for his efforts.

"We can fight as one, or we can die as individuals, it's your choice." Melanie addressed them all.

"We are the Elite Five, if we die who will protect our loved ones?" Melanie started.

"If we work together we can become an unstoppable force and the enemy will fall under our feet," Just as she said those words, there was a warning siren.

"The enemy is approaching!" one of the sentries shouted. Melanie stood up tall.

"Now is our chance to prove to the enemy that we are a force to be reckoned with." Melanie said as she ran past them and to the front lines. Roy stood beside her and beside him was Alphonse. On Melanie's right was Jessica and then Edward. All five of them stared straight and stood tall.

"Is everyone ready?" Melanie asked.

"As ready as one can expect." Roy told her.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Edward told her.

"Hells yeah I'm ready, bring it on!" Jessica shouted.

"I'm ready." Alphonse said as he looked at his gauntlets.

"Hey they have arrays on them…" Alphonse noticed.

"Yeah, that was Major Armstrong's idea." Melanie told him still looking forward. Roy prepared to snap and Melanie put her hand out. Jessica put both of her hands out after clapping and Edward clapped his hands and made a blade out of his Automail. The first one to attack was Roy; he snapped his fingers and roasted an enemy soldier. Melanie shot off a blast of shock wave and Jessica shot ice daggers. Alphonse stood in his defense position frozen.

"Al, were moving forward!" Melanie shouted to him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Al, if you stall you'll die, let's move!" She shouted to him. They started in a dead run and crashed into the enemy. Jessica was freezing guys and Melanie had pulled out her daggers. Occasionally you would hear a snap from Roy. The rest of the soldiers were stunned at how quickly they were killing off the enemy. The remaining enemy soldiers ran off in fear for their lives and all five Alchemists cheered. Just as Melanie turned around and started to walk back to the camp, a sudden force dropped her to her knees. She retch her hand to her stomach and looked at it. Her hand was covered in blood. All the sounds of victory and everything else started to fade.

"Melanie!" Was the last thing she heard before the darkness consumed her.

When she woke up she saw Roy and a medic standing above her. The voices she couldn't understand. Something about 'alright' that would be Roy, and an 'yes, but" that would be the medic. When she thought she heard the word baby, her hearing came back and she shot up in bed.

"Melanie calm down, if you move you'll reopen your wound." Roy told her.

"What about the baby!" Melanie shouted. Roy looked at her in shock, the medic nodded his head.

"The baby's fine." He told her. Melanie sighed in relief.

"Baby?" Roy asked.

"Yes Roy, I am pregnant with you child…" Melanie told him.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" He asked still in shock.

"I-I wanted to help you Roy, I found out a few days ago." She said as she draped her right arm over her eyes. Roy eyes widened and he stared at the wall. He hit his knees and laid his head on Melanie's shoulder.

"Melanie, why?" Was all he could say.

"Because I love you Roy," She told him. Jessica was in shock. She had just walked in when Melanie woke up and Edward and Alphonse where with her. They were as equally as shocked as she.

_Melanie was pregnant?_ She thought to herself.

"Melanie, you fool!" Jessica said as she ran over to Melanie.

"Jessica!" Melanie said surprised.

"How much did you hear?" Melanie asked.

"Enough to know that you're the biggest fool on the face of the planet, I can't believe you took a chance a losing you child just to be with Roy!" Jessica shouted.

"You don't know anything! I don't want to lose Roy like I lost Aniki!" Melanie shouted back and silence filled the room.

"Well it looks like your going to have to go home now, General Hughes," the medic told her.

"That's right." Roy told her sternly as he looked into her eyes.

"Hell yeah that's right, you're not going to be taking anymore chances." Jessica shouted at her.

"But…" Melanie started but Roy was quicker.

"I will be alright Mel, I am the Flame Alchemist after all, don't worry." Roy told her. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I will write everyday, don't worry the war should be over soon anyway." Roy told her.

"Like I said before, if you die, I will never forgive your sorry ass!" Melanie shouted at him.

Melanie sat at the train station waiting for it to come in. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt how big it was getting. It had already been eight months since she left the war.

"Over soon my ass, it took long enough." Melanie sat on the bench and was rather uncomfortable sitting on the hard wood. She was getting aggravated until she heard a whistle blow. She stood up as quickly as a pregnant woman could and waited for the train to pull in. A few soldiers get off, a few more, no Roy.

"Roy, you better not have got yourself killed." She said through gritted teeth. Then a few familiar faces. It was Jessica and Edward. Alphonse was not too far behind them.

"Where the Hell is Roy?" Melanie growled at Jessica.

"Well nice to see your sorry ass too." Jessica said as she hugged her best friend.

"Well, were is he?" Melanie asked again.

"Right here." It was Roy he stepped off the train holding a bouquet of white roses. Melanie blushed deeply as he dropped down to one knee; oh she knew what was coming up next.

"Melanie Hughes, will you marry me?" He asked presenting her the roses.

"Yes!" She shouted as she hugged him. Then she frowned.

"Roy," She said sternly.

"Yes Mel," Roy asked.

"I think the baby wants to come out and say hello," She said grasping her stomach and moaning in pain. Roy almost fainted at the shock but quickly scooped her up in his arms and the five ran off to the hospital.

Melanie lie in the hospital bed after giving birth to a healthy baby boy. As she held him in her arms she started to cry.

"He looks so much like Aniki, don't you think Roy?" Melanie asked him.

"Yeah he does."

"That's a good name for him, a strong name. Maes." She smiled as she kissed the tiny boy on the head.

"Maes Mustang." Roy thought it over.

"It's got a nice ring to it." Edward told them.

The End

Epilog

Two months after their son's birth, Melanie and Roy held a double wedding with Jessica and Ed. Edward and Jessica are expecting twins and Alphonse and Winery are living together in Central. All five Alchemist have Military Badges of Honor and are Erected a statue in the front of Central Headquarters of the five of them. On the base of the statue are the words that raised hope in all of the soldiers to fight hard for their country. These inspirational words were the words that guided their victory.

'We can fight as one, or we can die as individuals,' -Brigadier General Melanie Hughes-

1 Aniki- honorable brother


End file.
